1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency signal receiving device.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the field of wired communications and wireless communications, so-called broadband communication technologies are proposed in succession, for example, digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H) (470-890 MHz) and cognitive radio (0.1-10 GHz). A low-noise amplifier (LNA) is configured in a first level circuit of a receiving device, so that characteristics of the LNA may directly affect entire performance of the receiving device. Therefore, in consideration of the broadband performance, designers may face more challenges, which include how to design an LNA with broadband input matching, gain bandwidth, and low power consumption.
A mixer is a second level circuit of the receiving device. In design of the mixer, the designers need to consider the power consumption of the mixer, and the area of the circuit, and further need to consider flicker noises generated during the combination action of the LNA and the mixer.